


Stevie the Virgin

by misavengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rule63!Steve, Stevie's grandma: the immigrant from Ireland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misavengers/pseuds/misavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, at least now Stevie Rogers could check off accidental artificial insemination off her bucket list.</p><p>Or the one where Stevie and Bucky are in love, Stevie's gynecologist knocks her up with the Tony Stark's sperm, and Tony has no idea where he stands with Pepper now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevie the Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, the Jane the Virgin based fic I never thought I needed to write... until now..
> 
> Also, for my spideypool work, I've been having some extreme writers block with it. I'll get to working on it soon. Hopefully.

It should be noted that when Stephanie Grace Rogers was just thirteen years old, she looked her grandmother dead in the eyes as she crumpled up the beautiful white rose in her little palm. Her grandmother uncrossed her dainty arms and stuck out a shriveled pointer finger as she wagged it at Stevie. “You see, my love, this is what happens when you lose your virginity to a man at a truck stop before you even know his name. Be smart. Wait until you’re married to have sex.”

Sarah Rogers pulled the cloth away from her face, glaring at her mother. She let out a dramatic sigh that was followed by a series of uncontrollable coughs. When she finally managed to stop, she laid her head back on her pillow again. “You should let her make her own choices, Mom. This isn’t the 1920’s. Women have a right to their own bodies.”

Stevie’s grandmother turned her attention to Sarah. She snorts, shaking her head. “Oh, please, Sarah. Women used to sell their bodies by the pound back then too. They’re just more public about it now. Besides, what would our Father say about that? He has more rights to our bodies than we do. His blood is in our veins. Do you doubt him, Sarah?”

“Of course I don’t doubt him, Mother,” Sarah scoffed, rolling her eyes. “All I’m trying to say is that if my daughter finds a nice boy, I’d want her to be honest with me so I can get her a prescription for birth control. I don’t want to be a grandmother quite yet. Sue me for worrying.”

“If she finds a nice boy, she’ll want for him to give her the ring she deserves before she spreads her legs like a two cent whore. She’s a nice young lady. We raised her better than that, Sarah,” her mother justifies. 

What the duo didn’t realize is that while they were busy bickering, Stevie face was reddening to the point that she was afraid she might get heatstroke. “Please,” she begs. “This is important to me, Mom. Hear Grandma out for me. Just this once.”

At her daughter’s pleas, Sarah backs off. “Okay, Mom, you can continue,” she compromises, slipping on the noise cancelling headphones Stevie got her for Christmas. Well, she backs off temporarily at least. Stevie didn’t expect any less from her mother. She was even more stubborn than Stevie herself, which is saying something/

However, in this very moment almost eight years later, this touching story didn’t seem to matter when Bucky, Stevie’s boyfriend of a little over two years, was well… touching her. Rough, chapped lips met her neck and a naked chest was pressed up against her chest which was covered by a blouse that Bucky’s calloused fingers moved slowly underneath, burning her skin in their wake. All that could be heard throughout Bucky’s cramped apartment was breathy moans and soft pants along with the occasional whimpers of, “oh, fuck.”

As luck would have it, a few minutes later into their foreplay, Stevie’s phone begins playing the chorus of American Idiot. “Bucky, we should stop. I’m going to be late for my appointment.” She grabs her phone from the nightstand, turning the alarm off. Bucky lets out a whine as he retracts his fingers from under Stevie’s shirt. She grabs his hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Right before we got to the good part, too,” he gripes, pulling her in for another bruising kiss. “It won’t take that long, trust me. Can’t you just be a little late? You’re going to be stuck in the waiting room reading magazines that encourage rapid weight loss and exploit women anyways. Why not just stay a few more minutes.

She pulls away again, “Buck, I’m serious. It’s been over a year since I’ve seen my gynecologist. Besides, you know I’m not going to have sex with you before marriage.”

Bucky smirks, “You are planning on marrying me, Stevie? Where’s my ring?” This earns him a swat on the chest from his girlfriend. 

“Oh, please,” Stevie snorts before rolling her eyes. “You told me you loved me on our third date. Don’t even try to tell me that you haven’t been thinking about marrying me.”

“Someone’s full of themselves,” Bucky teases. “But since you’re so cute, sexy, and beautiful at the same time, I’ll allow it. And I only told you I loved you on our third date because I had liquor in my system and you were wearing that purple dress that had a v neck that went down for days and came up right below your thighs. Are you ever going to let me live that down, honey bun?”

“Probably not,” she smirks, getting up from the bed and putting on her shoes. “You told me you loved me on the third date, and I’m still dating you now. Who is the bigger idiot?” She leans down, kissing his lips one more time. “Okay, it’s still you, but I come in at a close second.”

“How is it even fair that some stranger gets to look at your vagina and I don’t? The universe hates me apparently,” Bucky jokes, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. Stevie is extremely glad. The view of a half naked Bucky is fantastic. Stevie is dying to draw him looking as he does now.

“Bucky,” Stevie sighs, “it’s a pap smear. Nothing major that you need to worry about. It’s their job to look at lady parts all day. Also, you’re a hypocrite. You bend over a hospital bed and let a doctor feel all over your bits. How is that any different from my appointment?” 

Bucky snorts, “That’s fair enough. Have fun at your appointment, babe, but not too much fun. I’ll be thinking about you.” He follows the statement up by winking at Stevie, biting his bottom lip.

Stevie rolls her eyes, hitting him playfully again. “Fine, fine. I’ll see you later. I’ll bring takeout. You figure out what bad movies we’re going to watch on Netflix.”

“You got yourself a deal,” Bucky smiled, watching his girlfriend walk out of the bedroom before unzipping his pants.


End file.
